boymeetsworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Heartbreak Cory
Plot Cory and Shawn are very excited for their senior ski trip to the mountains so they can have a romantic weekend with their girlfriends. Their plans are ruined, however, when Cory sprains his ankle stepping off the bus. He cannot ski, but tells Topanga to go out and have fun. Alone in the lodge because everyone else is skiing, Cory bonds with the employee there, Lauren. They hang out all day, working on a puzzle to which Lauren gives Cory a piece (which she calls his "own piece of the mountain"). Confronted on it by Shawn, Cory says it meant nothing. Even so, he pockets the puzzle piece. Later that night, Cory, Shawn, Topanga, and Angela are playing a game about being couples. They invite Lauren to play, and she sits next to Cory. Between Topanga and Lauren, Cory is very uncomfortable, stuttering and sweating, even more when Lauren asks him a question about how he'd act if he had an affair. After the game, Shawn, Angela, and Topanga go to bed, but Cory decides to stay up talking to Lauren. Together, they watch the moon rise and the stars over the mountains. Cory loses track of time, and Feeny informs Cory hours later that he's talked through the night. Lauren points out that Cory's ankle is better, but when Topanga asks him if he can ski, he says he thinks he should stay off it. He takes the opportunity to tell Lauren that he loves Topanga and nothing could happen between them. Lauren walks away, and Shawn enters, calling Cory on his lies. Cory promises that nothing happened, and that there is nothing to tell Topanga. surprises Cory with a kiss]] Later on, though, Cory and Lauren talk again. Lauren says she didn't finish talking before and tells Cory that she likes him. She then kisses him & walks away. Shawn tells Cory that he shouldn't tell Topanga about the kiss because she wouldn't forgive him for it. Feeling guilty, Cory confesses anyways to Topanga that his ankle was fine and he could have gone skiing, but that he chose to stay up all night talking to Lauren but that it meant nothing. Topanga is slightly mad, but is relieved when Cory lies and says nothing else happened. Before leaving, Lauren writes Cory a note telling him of her feelings and puts it in a side pouch of his bag. Cory wishes her goodbye and exits. Outside, he and Topanga agree to sit together on the bus and talk the whole way. He then says he'll take the bags and load them on the bus, but the letter falls out of his bag, which Topanga picks up. Cast Main Cast *Ben Savage as Cory Matthews *Rider Strong as Shawn Hunter *Danielle Fishel as Topanga Lawrence *William Daniels as George Feeny Recurring Cast *Trina McGee-Davis as Angela Moore Guest Cast *Linda Cardellini as Lauren Absent Cast *Will Friedle as Eric Matthews *Matthew Lawrence as Jack Hunter *Lindsay Ridgeway as Morgan Matthews *Betsy Randle as Amy Matthews *William Russ as Alan Matthews Trivia *Eric, Jack, Alan and Amy didn't appear in this episode, despite being main characters. *Morgan did not appear in this episode as well, although Lindsay Ridgeway is not billed as part of the main cast. *In a previous episode, Mr. Feeny was irritated that the teachers would assign him to boring stuff like chess clubs while "hip" teachers like Mr. Turner supervised the ski club. It would seem his wish came true, as in this episode, he is the teacher accompanying the students on the ski trip. It is also possible that Feeny was in charge because Mr. Turner was still recuperating from his injury. *This episode was directed by William Russ, who plays Alan Matthews. *While talking to Lauren, Cory mentions jumping out of a plane with Alan and Eric ("Raging Cory"). Category:BMW Episodes Category:Season 5 Episodes Category:Season 5